Roommate Romance
by rikerswarblerette
Summary: Can roommates fall in love? what happens? will they survive it? *rated m for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My friend and I thought it would be fun to write Jeffbastian so as you can see it switch perspectives each paragraph but i hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Jeff had not had the best day. After a long lacrosse practice and a brutal yelling at by the couch he just wanted to go back to his shared dorm and sleep it off. He stood in the shower for an hour trying to get the feeling to wash off but it did no good. He sulked back to his room his hair still wet, shirt unbuttoned slightly, hire tie lying around his neck. He stepped inside waving hi to Sebastian before sitting on his bed. "So what's up?"<p>

Sebastian looked up and smiled as Jeff walked in. He'd spent the afternoon adding more music to his notebook of compositions. Jeff's appearance worried Sebastian slightly. It wasn't often that his friend looked so tired and worn out. "Well, nothing really. Bad practice?" Sebastian questioned, knowing Jeff had probably come from the shower. He set his notebook down and turned to face his roommate. "To be honest, you look pretty beat."

Jeff nodded. "yeah, couch says that we gotta work harder, run faster, be stronger otherwise we'll lose this week and honestly I really could do without the pressure" Jeff let his head fall back against the wall as he pulled his tie off and kicked off his dress shoes off. He smiled lightly over to his roommate. "What are you writing?" Jeff asked a sly grin spreading across his face, "is it a love note to that crush you keep telling me about?"

Sebastian smirked at Jeff's description of his coach. "That's why I quit lacrosse. It always added pressure to my life." he said, shrugging slightly. At Jeff's mentioning of his crush, he turned bright red. "I was writing music!" he said, snatching the book from their bedside table and shoving it under his pillow. "And I thought we said we weren't going to talk about this crush of mine!" Sebastian said, his blush growing a deeper red with every second.

Jeff laughed, throwing a pillow at Sebastian. "Come on I was joking and we will talk about this until you tell me who this guy is" Jeff got up starting to change. "I mean seriously you won't tell me a thing about him. All you say is I know him and that he's a cool guy. Well news flash Sab, we're all pretty cool and I know a lot of people" Jeff turned to look at him, now Jeff was standing there in his sweats and lacrosse hoodie over a wife beater. "Come on man who is this guy"

Sebastian caught the pillow and threw it back at Jeff while he changed. "First of all, the conversation ends now, because I'm never going to tell you." he said, quickly trying to cool off his face while Jeff's back was turned." And secondly, some are cooler than others." he added as his friend turned. "Jeff. I'm not telling you. Maybe you don't know him. Maybe I'm giving you false info so you'll never know." Sebastian shrugged and looked around the room, avoiding Jeff's eyes.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're lying but fine whatever Sab" He sighed. Jeff dropped onto his bed pulling out his own notebook to start to write. Everyone at Dalton knew about Jeff and his notebooks, but Sebastian was one of the only ones to know he was published author of a book they had just currently started reading at Dalton. Jeff wrote for a while not paying attention to the boy across the room, who may have been watching him.

Sebastian sighed as Jeff took out his notebook. Jeff always got so into his writing that almost all others were cut out. Sebastian turned his head slightly, taking in the sight of his friend. The way his hair fell so perfectly into his eyes. The way he could look so good in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The look in his eyes when he was genuinely happy. The determined look on his face while he wrote. Sebastian caught himself staring and blinked a few times. "Uh...what're you writing about today?"

Jeff turned to Sebastian grabbing his glasses. He barely wore them but as it got darker in the room and he had removed his contacts he needed them to see. "Just about couch and today and crushes." Jeff shrugged "things that all of us get but never share." He closed his notebook, putting it away and smiled again at Sebastian. Jeff rolled onto his side. "So if this guy is cooler than others...then he must be like super special to you too right?"

Sebastian shook his head at Jeff's comment. "You are so damn eager to find out that you wrote about crushes?" he questioned, smiling as Jeff turned. "Yeah, he's super special to me. He's amazing." Sebastian said, biting his lip softly. "But I think he's out of my league. And he wouldn't ever like me. He could get so much better. And he could get it easily too." Sebastian said, looking up at the ceiling.

Jeff smiled, "what makes you think he's out of your league?" Jeff asked furrowing his brow. "You're a great guy Sab. I mean you're cool and funny. The warblers all love hanging around with you." Jeff leaned over nudging Sebastian "and who's to say he doesn't like you to or better yet has a crush on you just as much as and is waiting for you to tell him." Jeff laughed "although don't flatter yourself, I wrote about crushes because it's February and everyone is acting like they're so in love" he fluttered his eyelashes at Sebastian laughing again. "Really man though, you should just tell him. See what happens"

Sebastian blushed at Jeff's words and turned over, hiding his face in the nearest pillow. "But if I tell him, our friendship might be ruined and I'd hate myself if that happened." he said, his voice coming out slightly muffled. Sebastian turned his head and bit his lip. "He's one of my good friends and do you know how awkward it would be if he didn't like me back?" he questioned. "I hate February. It's the one month where either you're in love or you're wallowing in self-pity because you can't find a date."

"I agree and Valentine's Day just makes it so obvious whether you matter to someone or not." Jeff stated "I mean granted I did get 5 lollipops this year but still there was one I was hoping for and I never saw that name but there was a secret admirer one" Jeff shook his head pulling out the strawberry lollipop. "I wish I knew who sent it" Dalton and its Sister school had a tradition of selling lollipops around valentines to give to the one you liked. As Jeff spun it in his fingers he smiled "as for ruining the friendship thing, you'll never know until you say something. I'm still going with he likes you too" Jeff shrugged "but hey that's just what I think, and who am I"

"Someone super special..." Sebastian muttered. He looked up and grabbed his lollipops. "I got 7. 4 are from that freshman kid who keeps following me. One from Trent. One from Thad. And a secret admirer one." he said, flipping through the small tags. "How are you so sure that he likes me too?" Sebastian questioned, looking over at Jeff then back up to the ceiling. "If I tell him, when should I do it? And how should I do it?"

"7.4? Really?" Jeff rose an eyebrow "sounds...unrated" he muttered. "Well if you're going to tell him you should just be like hey so I can I talk to you, then pull him aside and tell him." Jeff shrugged still examining the lollipop and the tag. "I mean there are other ways but that's just the easiest in case he doesn't like you, like you seem to think isn't possible but I think he does."

Sebastian sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Fine. I'll be right back" he said, jumping up and walking out of the bedroom, still holding one of his lollipops. He walked back in a few minutes later. "J-Jeff...can I…. Talk to you?" he asked, biting his lip and quickly looking down at his feet.

Jeff smiled and shook his head as he stood. "Well sure Sebastian, whatever could this be about" Jeff laughed. He didn't wait for a reply, he had known all along. Jeff just leaned in and kissed Sebastian. He cupped his cheek, as their lips moved together a smile spreading across Jeff's face. "So can I guess this was from you?" he asked holding up the lollipop "although I knew, because I know your handwriting" He felt a blush light his cheeks. "And yeah I do like you too"

Sebastian smiled as Jeff kissed him. He let his hands rest on Jeff's hips and immediately started blushing once Jeff pulled back. "I...you...but how'd you know!" Sebastian asked. "Was it that obvious?" he bit his lip and smiled shyly. "I can't believe you knew."

Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian again. He pushed him back against the door as the kiss intensified still. As they parted panting Jeff put his forehead to Sebastian's. "You talk too much" Jeff whispered "and no it wasn't, but you wrote out the ticket for the lollipop and I've seen your handwriting enough to know that it was yours." Jeff kissed him again quickly. "So will you shut up, kiss me more and be mine? Be my boyfriend?"

Sebastian smiled at Jeff's request. "Well...I mean...I'll have to think about it..." he said, playfully walking across their room. He turned and smiled running back to Jeff and pulling the boy into his arms. "I thought about it. And I'd love to be your boyfriend." he said, kissing Jeff deeply. Sebastian smiled into the kiss and managed to pull both of them over to his bed. He sat down and held Jeff on his lap, pulling back slowly. "You are...so amazing."

Jeff blushed for the first time that night. "Not as amazing as you think I am but hey" he shrugged "I'll always take a compliment from a cute boy I've liked since he moved in here" Jeff kissed his new found boyfriend softly and sweetly. "So this means when we cuddle at night because of your fear, I get to kiss you too" Jeff thought for a moment. "I'm liking these perks" he laughed

Sebastian leaned his head on Jeff's shoulder and smiled. "You're actually really amazing. And I've thought that since I first saw you dancing before my Warbler audition. To be honest, you made me really freakin' nervous. I didn't want to mess up in front of you." He said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "I like those perks too...seeing as cuddling with you has been my favorite part of everyday..."

Jeff turned to look at Sebastian lifting his head to look into his eyes. "You could never mess up according to me" Jeff smiled softly "I don't care how other people see you. I know you more than anyone else and that's all that matters." Jeff kissed Sebastian softly. "As for the out of your league thing, that's so not true. We are totally in the same league although I am cuter then you" Jeff laughed "and you need to keep up on the kissing mister, I don't want to have to kiss you first all the time"

Sebastian smiled and took Jeff's hand, squeezing it lightly. "You are cuter than me, I can't deny that one." he said laughing softly. "Oh so now you're demanding kisses?" he questioned, a smirk appearing on his face. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Jeff softly, slowly beginning to part his lips. He slid his tongue gently over Jeff's bottom lip, his free hand wrapping around the boys waist.

Jeff smirked and smiled, raising an eyebrow as he parted his lip letting his tongue dance and play with Sebastian's. He couldn't help but giggle in the kiss as he laid back on the bed pulling Sebastian with to lay semi on top of him. As they pulled apart panting he giggled still. "Now that is a kiss, and that we should do again" Jeff pulled him back down into yet another kiss, his hand going into Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian smiled into the next kiss, but quickly pulled away. "You just giggled. It was cute." he said, winking before he kissed Jeff again. He gripped Jeff's hips, pulling their bodies closer together. He let Jeff's tongue slide into his mouth, another smile present on his lips.

Jeff parted the kiss, whispering against Sebastian's lips. "Get used to it, I do that when I like someone" Jeff smiled kissing him again. They alternated kissing fast and slow. As they parted finally Jeff caressed Sebastian's cheek a grin on his face, word were no good to him right then. No word could describe just how happy he was.

Sebastian looked into Jeff's eyes and smiled. "You are so perfect...I can't even describe It." he said, pressing a light kiss to Jeff's lips. He ran his fingers down Jeff's side and let out a content sigh. "I don't know why I never said anything earlier...I really should have." Sebastian said, leaning their foreheads together.

Jeff smiled looking back at him "it's because you're to blind to see what's in front of you" Jeff replied "you really think I come back to the room dressed like that and wear this to bed because I want to?" He let out a small giggle and shook his head "everything I did was to try and get your attention" Jeff caressed his cheek again. "What do you say we cuddle now boyfriend?"

Sebastian blushed and bit his lip. "I can't believe I didn't see it...well I mean...I did...and it caught my attention. But I never thought you'd ever like Me." he said, nuzzling Jeff's neck. "Does cuddling involve sleeping? Because I am in no way sleeping yet. I just got you and I don't want to sleep through our first hour as your boyfriend." Sebastian said, quickly jumping up and changing into sweatpants and an old lacrosse shirt.

Jeff laughed "well no it doesn't have to involve sleeping we can just lay here and talk like we normally do" Jeff rolled to watch his boyfriend changed. Now that they were dating there was an invitation to look. He licked his lips and winked at Sebastian. "Coming back anytime soon or do I have to cuddle myself?"

Sebastian turned around and stuck his tongue at his boyfriend. "Someone's eager!" he replied, turning and slowly walking back to the bed. He smirked and lay down next to Jeff. "Hello, boyfriend." he said, leaning in and kissing Jeff softly.

Jeff kissed him back. "Hello to you too" Jeff decided not to wait any longer for what he had wanted to do. He sat up slightly making Sebastian lay back on the bed, Jeff started to kiss at his jaw line. He liked the way Sebastian's skin tasted as he started to lightly kiss down his neck as well.

Sebastian smiled as Jeff kissed his skin. He lay there, letting Jeff take control. Sebastian bit his lip as Jeff's lips ran over a sensitive spot on his neck. He rested his hands on Jeff's hips and held them close together. "Y-your lips are amazing..." he said, his voice soft and breathless.

Jeff smiled and kissed back up his neck. He kissed his boyfriend softly. "Just wait until you see what else I can do with my mouth" Jeff smirked. It was no secret that Jeff wasn't a virgin and wasn't new to things at all. When he was new to though was really taking his time with someone and that was the plan with Sebastian they'd take their time. Jeff kissed his chest softly. "You know you're pretty perfect too"

Sebastian blushed at Jeff's comment. "You are such a tease" he said, kissing Jeff playfully. "Not at perfect as you." he replied, kissing Jeff's nose lightly. "Your hair is perfect, your eyes are breathtaking. You're graceful and talented and caring and handsome. And you're one of the only people that have ever taken the time to get to know me." Sebastian looked into Jeff's eyes as he finished. "I could go on, but it'd take a while."

"so could I so I'll just stick to the fact that you're perfect as a whole whether it's when you smirk because you have a thought that your trying to hide or you get that stern look on your face like you're carrying the world on your shoulders" Jeff kissed Sebastian softly. "You are perfect in every flaw you have and every smile you make."

Sebastian blushed and kissed Jeff's cheek. "My flaws...so you mean the fact that I sleep talk and how I- Oh shit...I sleep talk...did I ever...say anything about...you?" he asked, hiding his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. "I probably did...that's so damn embarrassing." Sebastian said, laughing softly.

Jeff laughed softly. "No nothing about me, just about the guy you liked, cows, the color green and falling down a rabbit hole." He used his shoulder to push Sebastian's face back out "you need to stop hiding from me, it's no fun and plus I'm not just your friend now." Jeff grinned "I'm that thing you've wanted for a while and moaned about in your sleep." He winked at Sebastian playfully before jumping up off the bed. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Sebastian then flopped on his own bed, beckoning him with his finger.

"Jeffery!" Sebastian exclaimed. He jumped off his own bed and laid down on Jeff's. "First of all, I wasn't hiding...exactly...you smell good!" he said, with a wide smile. "I can't believe you listened to everything I said in my sleep...damn it" he said, looking up and kissing Jeff lightly. "Wait...I talked about cows?"

"Really after I tell you all that, all you pull out is cows?" Jeff laughed. He snuggled into his cuddly boyfriend, tucking his head under Sebastian's chin. "Only once and it was after a report you had done on dairy farms." Jeff let out a small yawn, he had had a long day full of let down but right now he couldn't have been happier as he wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian smiled. "Out of all you said, cows were the weirdest one!" he said, wrapping his arms around Jeff and holding him close. He sighed contently and kissed the top of Jeff's head. "You tired, sweetheart?" he asked, running his fingers lightly up and down Jeff's arm.

"Yeah" Jeff yawned "a long day" Jeff nuzzled into Sebastian's chest, "but this has got to be my favorite part so far" Jeff couldn't help it as his eyes closed. He breathed in the scent he had come to know so well, but this time there was more to it. This time it wasn't just the scent of one of his best friends is was also the scent of his boyfriend. Jeff dropped a paper he had had closed in his hand as he relaxed into sleep.

Sebastian smiled as his boyfriend drifted to sleep. He held him close and gently picked up the paper, reading it, and smiling. He looked down at Jeff and laughed quietly. Sebastian kissed Jeff's hair and snuggled into the bed. It was the first night in a while that Jeff had fallen asleep before him, but as he closed his eyes, Sebastian could feel that he'd sleep just fine tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: so i don't know if anyone read this but hey i'll keep posting**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian lay back on his bed and sighed. He'd spent the day in his room, not bothering to move. Jeff had been at lacrosse practice and hadn't returned the room all day, so to say Sebastian was lonely may have been an understatement. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over. A little while later, he sat up and smiled. A date. He would take Jeff on a date tonight. Just the two of them. Nothing too extravagant, but something meaningful for their first date. Sebastian stood up and texted Jeff quickly, telling him to not make other plans tonight and he'd find out why when he came back to the room. While Sebastian waited for Jeff, he searched his closet for something better to wear than the sweatpants and tank top he was currently in.<em>

Jeff had had a long day at practice. He was plain tired once he reached the locker room. When he stepped out of the shower he found he had a message on his phone. As he opened it Jeff smiled, he quickly texted his newly found boyfriend back. Jeff got dressed faster than he normally would out of excitement for the night. He walked as fast as he could to the dorms wasting no time going to his dorm room. "I'm here, so what's up buttercup?" he asked as he stepped inside.

_Sebastian yelped and jumped backwards out of his closet, quickly blushing as he saw that it was Jeff standing in the room. "I should stop thinking someone's breaking into the room every time the door opens." he said laughing nervously. He'd never asked anyone on a date before. "I...uh...do you wanna go on a date...with me...tonight?" he asked, giving him a small smile as he walked over to his new boyfriend._

Jeff smirked. "A date with you? Why would I want to go on a date with my boyfriend?" he giggled. Jeff kissed him softly "yeah I'll go on date with you but you're paying because we both know I'm definitely the bitch in this relationship even if you blush more." Jeff kissed him again quickly before going over to his dresser starting to look through his clothes. "Where would we be going?"

_Sebastian laughed softly and kissed Jeff back. "Of course I'm paying. I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said, poking Jeff's nose. "And why do you have to be the bitch. Is it not possible for two guys to be in an equal relationship?" he asked, winking at Jeff. Sebastian smiled and walked up behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I don't know. What's your favorite restaurant?" he asked, kissing Jeff's neck lightly._

Jeff leaned back into his boyfriend with a bit of a smirk. "Well let me see, I like Italian so we could go get Italian" Jeff smirked as he bent over, pushing himself back into Sebastian, grinding some. He knew by the sounds that escaped Sebastian's mouth he was doing it right. "So if we go there I could wear jeans right?"

_Sebastian bit his lip hard as Jeff pushed against him. "Y-yeah...jeans...that's fine." he managed to get out, quickly pulling away and running over to his own closet. He pulled out a pair of his skinny jeans and a red button down. Sebastian changed and then turned to face his boyfriend with a smirk, catching him as the other pulled his pants off. "Nice ass." Sebastian commented with wink. "So where's the closest Italian restaurant?"_

Jeff rolled his eyes. "maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you touch later" he commented as slipped on his tightens skinny jeans that hugged and held things just to show it all off right and pulled on a plaid button up. He grabbed his glasses smirking at Sebastian. "It's about 20 minutes away, I'll get us an extension on curfew so we don't have to worry about time" Jeff grabbed his keys stuffing them into his overly tight pocket. "So ready to go?"

_Sebastian looked Jeff up and down and smiled. "You are gorgeous." he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "How do you always get extensions? Does it have something to do with being Mr. popular?" he asked, kissing Jeff sweetly. Sebastian grabbed the keys from Jeff's pocket and threw them to the bed. "I'm driving, darlin'." Sebastian unwrapped his arms and took Jeff's hand, leading him out the door._

Jeff grabbed his keys as they walked out. "Those are my dorm keys silly boy, you forget I work halls that how I get extensions and how we're getting back in after hours. Unless you want to get caught and suspended?" Jeff kissed his cheek as they walked out to the student parking lot.

_Sebastian shook his head. "I don't forget things. You never told me." he said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "And for the record. I'd be okay with getting suspended. As long as I could spend my suspension with you." he said, laughing softly. He led Jeff over to his car and opened the door for him. "Right this way, sir." he said in his best butler voice. Sebastian walked over to the driver's side and got in, quickly pulling out of the lot. He looked over and hesitantly took Jeff's hand in his. "Is this okay?"_

"No of course not why would I want to hold your hand" Jeff giggled kissing his knuckles. "Yes its fine, baby stop being nervous. This is me, you know more about me than a lot of people and I hate when you're nervous just because. I lo...I like you for you and so start being that cocky guy I like" Jeff blushed at his almost flub in words. He watched out the window as they got closer to the restaurant

_Sebastian blushed. "I'm not trying to be nervous! It's my first legitimate date with a guy I've truly liked." he said, squeezing Jeff's hand. He giggled at the pet name Jeff used and slowly rubbed the back of Jeff's hand with his thumb. "Nice slip up. By the way." he said a few minutes later. "I totally caught that. Wanna finish what you were about to say?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face._

"Huh what?" Jeff looked at him confused. "I'm not sure what you mean baby." Jeff shrugged smirking to himself. "Oh look there's the restaurant right there" Jeff pointed to a small building on the right side of the road. It was covered in vines and looked kind of old. "They have the best spaghetti in town"

_Sebastian smiled. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, love." he said as he pulled into the restaurant. "Good enough to share?" he asked, leaning over to kiss Jeff's cheek. Sebastian jumped out of his car and opened the door for his boyfriend. "I really like when you wear your glasses...it's really cute." he said, taking Jeff's hand as he got out of the car._

Jeff took his hand. "I'll make you a deal; we'll share dinner then if you're a good boy. You can touch and I'll finish my sentence" Jeff winked as they walked inside. He found them a table in the back where they could cuddle up with one another in the booth. As they sat down looking at the menu, Jeff ran his hand up Sebastian's inner thigh, smirking.

_Sebastian smiled and nodded in agreement, following behind Jeff closely. As he felt Jeff's hand against his thigh, he gasped. "Really? In public!" he whispered, placing his hand on top of Jeff's stopping it from moving any further. "You're killin me, baby." he said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "Contain yourself." Sebastian laughed and slid his arm around Jeff's waist, pulling their bodies closer. "So what do you want to eat? Spaghetti?"_

Jeff grinned "why not in public? Can't I touch you?" Jeff giggled softly. He nodded "yes I think that would be fun for us to get, just as long as we get to share a noodle and kiss" Jeff kissed Sebastian's jaw. They gave the waitress their order and once she was gone, Jeff tipped the dessert menu up, kissing Sebastian slowly and deeply.

_"Not in public for obvious reasons!" Sebastian said, blushing as the waitress came up. "Aww so we'll be like a Disney movie! How adorable!" he said as Jeff kissed him. Sebastian tightened his arm around Jeff's waist and cupped his cheek with the other. He pulled gently on Jeff's bottom lip before parting the kiss. "Damn...can we do that more often?" Sebastian asked, winking at his boyfriend._

"Yes, now get back over here. I'm demanding when I want something" Jeff stated as he grabbed Sebastian's shirt pulling him back into him. As their lips touched again, they wasted no time in parting lips and exploring each other's mouths. A smile spread across Jeff's face as they parted, lips semi swollen. "You are so hot when you're breathless" Jeff winked as the waitress walked up with their food and drinks.

_Sebastian smiled into the kiss and found himself totally lost in the moment. When Jeff pulled back, Sebastian blushed slightly. "I'm only breathless because you take my breath away!" he said, smiling at his terrible attempt at a pick up line. "I'm clever. I know." he stated as their food came. Sebastian kissed Jeff's cheek quickly and then took a sip of his soda. "You do realize that you're blushing, right? And it's really adorable."_

Jeff shrugged. "I blush after kissing, it's normal for me" Jeff grabbed his fork starting to twirl the noodles. He took a bit smiling at Sebastian. 'Well try it baby, it's really good." Jeff took another bite, winking at him. He quickly grabbed Sebastian's thigh making him jump as he took a drink of his tea.

_"Damn it Jeffery!" Sebastian said, poking his side where he was ticklish. He grabbed his fork and twirled the noodles, quickly putting it in his mouth. "There, happy?" he said, his mouth full of pasta. "I ate some." Sebastian smirked and swallowed then kissed Jeff lightly. "You taste like tea...and tomatoes...odd combination." he said, smirking as he took another bite._

"Well you taste like soda, tomatoes and pasta and my boyfriend so I like" Jeff smirked. He fed a noodle to Sebastian as he took the other end, they smiled as their mouths got closer finally kissing softly. Jeff laughed wiping both of their faces off. "Just like the movie" They talked and kissed at random point as they finished eating their dinner and drank their drinks. Jeff laid back into Sebastian's chest sighing. "Wasn't that amazing baby?" he asked lacing his fingers with Sebastian's

_Sebastian smiled as their lips connected. "I like being a Disney movie!" he said, pressing another soft kiss to Jeff's lips. After they finished eating, he sighed and kissed Jeff's hair. "It was more than amazing. It was like...eating a plate full of heaven. And I mean...I was eating dinner with an angel..." he said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Wanna head back?" he asked, leaving their money on the table._

Jeff nodded. He walked hand in hand with Sebastian out to his car, climbing into the passenger side. He took his hand once again as Sebastian drove back to Dalton. Jeff was normally talkative but right now he just liked the peace of it all. How it had been such a simple and cute date, and how well his hand fit with Sebastian. "Hey sab" he finally said "about earlier, I was going to say I love you so I love you Sab" Jeff turned to look back out the window as if what he had just said was nothing at all because to him it was. He had loved Sebastian for so long it was nothing to finally say it

_Sebastian pulled into the Dalton parking lot as Jeff finished his sentence. "Y-you love me?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face. "No one's actually loved me before...I mean...they've loved what I can give and my body...but they've never loved me...as a person." he said, looking over at Jeff. "I love you too, Jeff. I really do." Sebastian said, leaning over to kiss Jeff's cheek._

Jeff smiled. "I do love you and you missed" Jeff kissed him softly with a smile. "So you want to go back to our dorm now? I mean you were a good boy and if you still want to touch I'm down" Jeff blushed. He got out of the car slowly starting to walk away, a smirk on his face.

_Sebastian jumped out of the car and ran after Jeff. He grabbed his boyfriend and picked him up. "Gotcha. And how much am I allowed to touch?" he asked with a smirk. He kissed Jeff lightly as they entered their room. He walked over and set Jeff down before kicking off his shoes and jumping on to his bed. "Mm...comfy." he said, snuggling into his pillow._

Jeff sat down on his own bed taking his shoes off. 'Well that depends on what and how much you want to touch." Jeff shrugged. He pulled out his notebook starting to write. He knew what it did to Sebastian to feel like he was being semi ignored but Jeff needed to write something down. Once he had it down he started to flip through the pages waiting for his boyfriend to figure what he wanted.

_Sebastian sighed and turned over as Jeff took out his notebook. He secretly hated when Jeff would take out his notebook right in the middle of a conversation and start writing. He knew that Jeff always wanted to write something down, and he usually thought it was cute and pretty cool that his best friend was such an amazing writer. But right when they were talking? Sebastian sighed. "I don't care. Whatever you want." he said, his back still to Jeff._

"Sebastian really? You're going to be like that right now?" Jeff sighed. "Sorry, I'll stop writing ok?" Jeff took his glasses off. "Actually I'll just leave you to be by yourself because it looks like that's what you want instead of your boyfriend which is fine with me I guess." Jeff grabbed his towel and headed to the door. "I'm going to take a shower." Jeff walked out without giving him a chance to stop him.

_Sebastian turned over just in time to watch Jeff leave. He sighed and punched the head board of his bed. He always found a way to fuck things up. He stood up and felt the anger he had with himself set in. It wasn't long before the chair was laying on its side by the door, his bed ripped apart, and his old chem notebook shredded. Sebastian sat down in the middle of the torn papers and strewn blanket and started swearing at himself, letting his anger get the best of him._

Jeff had stood in the shower letting tears run down his cheeks. He hated fighting with his boyfriend and what he hated even more was that he was showering alone. He had wanted to feel Sebastian next to him, to kiss him under the spray and let their hands stray. As he finally walked back to their room, Jeff sniffed walking in. He looked around with tears stained cheeks and tears still in his eyes. "What happened in here?"

_Sebastian looked up, quickly wiping away his own tears. "I...I happened..." he said softly. I got mad...and may have gotten a little out of hand." he said, sniffling softly after he spoke. He stood up and walked over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm s-sorry I'm such an asshole..." Sebastian said into Jeff's neck._

Jeff laid his head onto Sebastian's shoulder "sorry I'm such a bitch, I'm not use to people not playing with me but I want you to come with me. I want to kiss you in the shower to feel you next to me" Jeff sniffed again. He hugged his arms around Sebastian's neck tighter. He needed him to be strong right now, because it was a rare thing to see Jeff cry.

_Sebastian lifted his head then lifted Jeff's chin to look him in the eyes. "Baby, you're not a bitch. Don't ever think that you are." he said, wiping Jeff's tears away with his thumb. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and kissed him softly. "I love you, Jeffery. And I'd be happy to go back to the shower with you, if you really want. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just kiss and stuff, unless you want more." he said, kissing Jeff softly again. Sebastian kept his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him close. "I love you." he whispered as he hugged Jeff tightly._

Jeff shook his head. "No we can just cuddle in bed, I don't care anymore what we I just want you to hold me now" Jeff sniffed. Jeff was never the type to really let his guard down this much with anyone. He was always the type to use sarcasm to hide or to defend. Right now though he didn't care, he knew he loved Sebastian and that Sebastian loved him too. Jeff walked over to his dresser slipping sweats on under his towel before dropping it. He grabbed Sebastian's sweatshirt putting it on. Jeff laid on his bed, motioning for Sebastian to join him.

_Sebastian climbed into bed, already changed into sweatpants and a tank top. He got under the blanket and pulled Jeff into his arms. "I'm sorry I made you cry...I never meant to hurt you..." he said, kissing Jeff's hair and tightening his arms. "You're so special to me...and I know you never cry..." Sebastian closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriends forehead. "I really do love you."_

"I know you do, I love you too" Jeff stated kissing Sebastian's chest. Jeff scooted up so as to lay eye to eye with him. He had flipped the hood up on Sebastian's hoodie that he wore because of just getting out of the shower he was cold. Jeff leaned forward putting his forehead to Sebastian, closing his eyes. Jeff slowed his breathing grabbing Sebastian's hand, lacing their fingers. "You want to know what I wrote down? I wrote down the date because we finally said I love you"

_Sebastian smiled as Jeff told him what he'd wrote about. "I'm going to read that one day. Just warning you.' he said, rubbing the back of Jeff's hand with his thumb. He pulled the blanket over Jeff once he realized he was cold. "You look good in my sweatshirt, y'know that?" Sebastian smiled and brushed the hair out of Jeff's eyes. "And Jeff...can I call you Jeffy now?" he asked, kissing Jeff's cheek. "Or is that still off limits"_

I'd probably look good on you in general" Jeff smirked, winking at his boyfriend. "You can call me Jeffy, Sabby. I like you calling me Jeffy. You know you're allowed to read my writing whenever you want, well I'll read you my writing whenever you want me to" Jeff blushed. "You know how weird it is that we're reading my book for English now? It creeps me out. There's a whole chapter in there about you, you know. The chapter about Michael, that's you" Jeff blushed knowing they had just read and tested on it.

_Sebastian smiled and kissed Jeff softly. "My Jeffy..." he said, pulling Jeff closer to him. "Wait...Michael...we. We just read that! It was the only chapter test I aced. Was it really about me?" he asked, recalling the chapter and how a few parts had made him tear up. "I. Wow..." he said, leaning his head into Jeff's neck. "No one's ever written anything like that. About me." he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "You're incredible. I can't believe you love me back."_

Jeff nodded. "Yeah it's about you" Jeff giggled and shook his head. "You're more incredible then I could ever be I mean you inspired that whole chapter and if you didn't notice there's not a lot in that book about me. I may be mister popular on campus but only you know who I really am. The shy goofy kid that just likes to write everything down" Jeff kissed Sebastian's cheek. "My Sabby" he whispered "my adorable Sabby, my inspiration."

_Sebastian blushed and kissed Jeff softly. "I wish more people would get to know the Jeffy I know. You're so amazing and so original. You are...you. And you're not afraid to be different." he said, running his fingers through Jeff's hair. "I don't know if words can accurately describe you. Nothing seems good enough." Sebastian sighed and kept playing with Jeff's hair. "Did you know? You're my inspiration too? If you look through my notebooks...most of my recent songs are about you...and the second time I auditioned for a solo during warbler practice...I was really just trying to impress you...especially with the dancing, but we all know that just ended with me going to the nurses office with a sprained ankle." he said, blushing as he recalled the memory._

"Yeah it did" Jeff laughed softly. "Sabby, about earlier. I know you wanted to do something with me and I meant it when I said I was ok with whatever you wanted. I mean it's not like either of us are new to this." Jeff blushed. "We've been together for a couple weeks now and I know that look you get when things get heated and you want to slip your hands lower." Jeff kissed Sebastian's jaw, "so here's your chance baby, what do you want to do?"

_Sebastian bit his lip at the question. "I. Well...Whatever you want, loves. I just want you to feel comfortable." he said, shrugging. He turned his head, hiding the blush that was lighting up his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you either...I'd hate myself if I ever pushed you or hurt you." Sebastian said softly._

"You can't push me if I'm offering but Sabby if you don't want to we won't it's up to you" Jeff snuggled into his boyfriend. He really didn't much care what they did, he just wanted to be with his boyfriend and maybe get handsy but that's was up to him.

_Sebastian nodded and kissed Jeff's forehead. "I do want to." he said, running his fingers along Jeff's side. "We can either do stuff now, or wait till tomorrow. You look tired. And I feel like it'd be really awkward to fall asleep...although it might spark a chapter for a new book." he said smirking as he pressed light kisses around Jeff's face. "Up to you, my love."_

"I guess I'm kind of tired after everything today" Jeff yawned. "But I hate falling asleep on you. You normally fall asleep before me, so it's ok. I'll stay up if you want to play" Jeff grinned. He brought his lips to Sebastian's kissing him slowly, parting his lips as his fingers ran into Sebastian's hair.

_Sebastian smiled into their kiss and ran his tongue along Jeff's bottom lip. He pulled back slowly and yawned. "I don't mind that you fall asleep before me. I stay up and watch you and usually fall asleep an hour later." he said, nuzzling Jeff's neck. "I wouldn't mind doing it tomorrow, so I don't fall asleep either." he said, kissing Jeff's neck_

Jeff nodded, nuzzling Sebastian's neck. "Ok baby, we can play tomorrow" Jeff yawned again as his eye lids got heavy. He closed his eyes and snuggled up to his boyfriend more before falling asleep holding onto him for dear life as he mumbled things in his sleep that later Sebastian would learn more of.

_Sebastian smiled and held Jeff close to him, kissing his hair softly as he slept. He watched as Jeff mumbled things in his sleep and sighed, gently pulling the blanket back over the two of them before falling asleep as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Someone kind of asked where the idea came from for this so here this is where it came from. We (the girl who writes the Sebastian part and I) rp as Sebastian and Jeff. They're best friends in the rp but we wanted to see what they'd be like in a relationship so this is what sprouted from it**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. It was states for Lacrosse, Dalton against the hardest team. Jeff wasn't nervous, he knew they were ready and they had the skills and the speed to win. As the team got ready in the locker room, most of them where testing their girlfriends, a few of the other gay ones had their boyfriends sitting with them waiting for couch to kick them out. Jeff sent a text to Sebastian asking him where he was, he needed a good luck kiss before he stepped foot onto the field today.<p>

_Sebastian read Jeff's text just as he walked through the door to the locker room. He smiled as he saw Jeff sitting in the corner of the room, looking completely chill, as usual. "Why hello there, Jeffy!" he said, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Ready for the big game? I'll be front row cheering for you" Sebastian said, leaning over to kiss Jeff's cheek._

Jeff smiled pulling his boyfriends down to sit down next to him. "Ready as I can be but you missed my dear boyfriend" Jeff smirked as he kissed Sebastian slowly. He parted the kiss not much long after, "I love you" he whispered against Sebastian's lips, and then sat back lacing their fingers. "You know it's never too late to ask to play today, we still have your jersey and everything. Then when we win you and I can take a shower together getting all the dirt off" Jeff winked.

_Sebastian bit his lip. "I...do you think I should? Coach hates me..." he said, playing with Jeff's fingers. "I can still shower with you after though, I mean. I can get the dirt off of you" he said, kissing Jeff's nose. "But what do you think. Should I suit up and play? Or cheer you on. I mean...I haven't played in over a month..."_

Jeff thought for a moment. "Couch doesn't hate you and I'm captain" Jeff stated standing. He turned, opening the locker 3 down from his. Jeff threw a jersey at Sebastian. "Suit up, we need you Smythe" Jeff grinned. "I mean it; you've got the speed and the skill. Plus your looks are a great distraction for the other team. I'll tell couch." Jeff winked at his boyfriend as he headed to the office talking to couch. He came back a couple minutes later to see Sebastian still in the middle of changing

_Sebastian caught the jersey and smiled. "Fine. I'll play." he agreed, watching his boyfriend walk off. He quickly grabbed the rest of his uniform from his locker and began to change, not caring that the rest of the team and their partners were in plain sight. He turned around, only in his shorts and smiled at Jeff. "Like the view?" he asked, pulling his old jersey on. Sebastian turned on himself, arms out. "How do I look?"_

"Like the boy I use to know and the one who'd going to be the reason we win this game" Jeff smiled walking over. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him softly as they heard wolf whistles. Jeff flipped off the rest of the team, they all snickered. They parted laughing, "I guess now the team knows" Jeff shrugged. The couch came in not long after announcing Sebastian's rejoining the team. He gave the pep talk, then they lined up getting ready to walk out onto the field. "You ready for this baby?" Jeff asked.

_Sebastian blushed as the team saw them kiss. "I guess they do..." he said laughing quietly. He sat down next to Jeff as their coach came in and immediately remembered how nervous he got before games, although he'd never show it. As they lined up Sebastian snuck a quick kiss to Jeff's cheek. "Uh...hopefully I'm ready..." he said, giving him a nervous smile. "Good luck, love. You're gonna kick ass...as usual." he said, slapping Jeff's ass as they began to walk out._

Jeff jumped as Sebastian smacked his ass. "Hey save that for the shower big boy and yeah I know you're big" he winked. They jogged onto the field to face their competitors. The guys were big and tough but Jeff knew they could do this. By the end of the first half they had proved to all that the Dalton Lacrosse team was a team to reckon with, especially the Sterling/Smythe Combo. As the buzzer sounded for the end of the game Jeff launched the ball to score the final point winning the game. He turned to Sebastian, jumping into his arms. "OH MY GOD WE WON! WE WON STATE" he yelled.

_Sebastian nearly fell back as Jeff jumped into his arms. He spun his boyfriend around and smiled. "All thanks to you, baby" he said, looking around before kissing Jeff hard. Sebastian kissed Jeff for a few seconds before pulling back slowly and setting him down, allowing him to go celebrate with the rest of the team. As Jeff walked over to his teammates, Sebastian winked at him then nodded his head back towards the locker room, hoping he'd meet him there soon._

Jeff smirked watching the rest of the team find their love one's going off to celebrate for the night. Jeff jogged up behind Sebastian smacking his ass; he winked as he jogged by. They both knew they'd have the locker room to themselves tonight, and although they might not have sex they definitely weren't going to keep their hands to themselves. Once Jeff got inside, he started to strip down, quickly only standing there in his towel as Sebastian finally walked in. "man you're slow"

_Sebastian squealed as Jeff smack his ass. He rolled his eyes as Jeff ran past and decided he ought to go a little slower than normal. Once he got back to the locker room, Sebastian smirked at the sight. "Well what do we have here?" he questioned, eyeing his boyfriend. "And I'm not slow! Have you seen my leg?" he asked with a smile as he pointed down to the multiple cuts he'd gotten during the game. "They hurt when I walk." he said, pouting as he fake limped over to Jeff and kissed him slowly._

Jeff kissed him back, smirking as he pulled away. "You poor baby but I'm just as cut up and if you want more, you can meet me in the shower" Jeff walked off, dropping his towel as he turned the corner. He started the shower stepping in as it heated up. He stood under it letting the heat work over his muscles, washing the dirt away. He smiled to himself as he waited for the curtain to be pulled back by his beautiful and sexy boyfriend

_Sebastian smirked as Jeff walked off. He quickly pulled off his uniform and grabbed a towel before running after his boyfriend. He pulled back the curtain and immediately blushed. "H-hi..." he said, looking his boyfriend up and down."Damn..." Sebastian muttered, his eyes locked on the lower half of Jeff's body. He climbed into the shower and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "Why must you be so damn gorgeous?"_

Jeff blushed. "You know if you going to stare you could say something?" he said as Sebastian looked at lower half. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "You're pretty gorgeous too if I say so myself" Jeff had done his own glancing at his boyfriend's body. He still had a blush on his cheek as he brought his mouth to Sebastian's pulling him under the spray, letting the water, drip down their bodies as they got closer and the kiss got deeper.

_Sebastian smiled into the kiss and pulled Jeff closer to him with each second. After a few minutes Sebastian pulled back, breathless and with slightly swollen lips. "I love you." he said softly before connecting their lips again. They wasted no time in parting their lips and exploring each other's mouths, their tongues battling for dominance of the kiss. Sebastian let his hands wander lower and lower on Jeff's waist until they were cupping his ass. He gave his boyfriend's ass a gentle squeeze, making him jump and making himself laugh._

"You think you're funny huh" Jeff quirked his eyebrow. "Try this" Jeff took both of Sebastian's hands in one pinning them against the wall as he kissed his boyfriends neck. Jeff started to suck on spot, using his free hand to run a finger along and down Sebastian's v line. He teased his happy trail, feeling his boyfriend trying to break his hands free but knowing he couldn't. Jeff ran his nails down Sebastian's hard on, whispering in his ear. "Still think you're funny?"

_Sebastian raised his eyebrow as Jeff pinned his hands down. "Oh shit..." he said as he felt Jeff's lips on his neck and his fingers running along his body. He bit his lip, keeping back a moan that'd settled at the back of his throat. "F-fuck you." he gritted out as he felt Jeff's nails tracing his hardness. He did what he could to move his hands, but it was no use, he was trapped. As Jeff whispered in his ear, Sebastian let out the moan and blushed. "N-no...I'm not funny."_

Jeff slowly let go of Sebastian's hands as he wrapped his hand around Sebastian starting to stroke. He could feel how hard he was and smiled against Sebastian's skin knowing he had caused that. Jeff sucked spots on Sebastian's neck in rhythm of the strokes he made. He ran his fingers along the underside pushing in the right spots, and running his thumb over the tip. "Baby you're so big" Jeff whispered to Sebastian, "you going to let go for me?' Jeff rubbed his own dick against Sebastian's leg.

_Sebastian let his head fall on to Jeff's shoulder as he started stroking him. He moaned quietly with each stroke and started pushing his hips into Jeff's hand. At his boyfriend's question, he moaned again and nodded slowly. "I...y-yeah...mmm" he managed before he couldn't speak coherent words due to the increasing speed of Jeff's hand. After a few more strokes, Sebastian let out a deep moan and came hard into Jeff's hand, his entire body shaking. "Holy fuck..." he panted._

"Damn boy" Jeff whispered as he finished stroking his boyfriend through his orgasm. Jeff turned Sebastian's face kissing him, as he pushed him under the water grabbing the soap to clean them both off. Once they were clean Jeff smiled parting their lips. "That's what I wanted to do the other night, but I gotta admit it was way more fun right now" Jeff kissed him again quickly. He started to shift ignoring his own feeling, caring more about the boy he held. "I love you Sabby" he exclaimed.

_Sebastian smiled and kissed Jeff slowly. "I kinda figured, and I may have been really nervous..." he said, blushing. "But that was amazing." he said, kissing Jeff again. "I love you too, Jeffy." he whispered into the boy's ear. Sebastian smirked and ghosted his fingers over Jeff's hard on. "Hmm..." he pressed his lips to Jeff's neck, gently biting and sucking on the skin as he closed his hand around Jeff's hardness, beginning to stroke it painfully slow._

Jeff moaned. "If you don't speed your hand up soon I will leave you for someone who isn't so mean" Jeff leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes running his hands down his boyfriend's back. Jeff moved his hips needing and wanting more speed and friction.

_Sebastian chuckled and sped up his hand, providing Jeff with the friction he needed. He ran his fingers along the underside and slid his thumb of the tip. He continued kissing and sucking Jeff's neck with a smile. He tweaked his hand just right, making Jeff moan loudly. Sebastian kissed up until he reached his ear. "Come for me, baby" he whispered, using his free hand to rub Jeff's nipple. "I know you want to..."_

Jeff cussed under his breathe, gasping as he came. His knees gave out when Sebastian let him go. Jeff slid down the wall, falling to the floor of the stall, his head dropping to his knees. He lost all strength in him and he knew why. He didn't want to tell Sebastian why but now he knew he had to. As he looked up at Sebastian, Jeff shut the shower off and stood. He grabbed his towel, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "I have a heart problem"

_Sebastian looked down at Jeff as he fell and immediately helped him up. He grabbed his own towel and wrapped it around his waist. As Jeff spoke, he looked at him. "Y-you what?" he asked, hoping he'd heard incorrectly. "A heart problem...?" he repeated. Sebastian walked out of the stall and sat down on the bench. "What kind of...heart problem?" he asked softly, looking down at his hands._

Jeff sighed running his hand through his hair. "One that can cause me to faint like I just did. My heart will skip a beat and its fine that's ok, sports don't do anything but I have to be careful with sex and that normally doesn't happen and hasn't happened in months. I shouldn't have told you before." Jeff sighed. "I'll understand if you're mad Sebastian" Jeff grabbed his clothes getting dressed; he kept his back to his boyfriend ashamed of what he had kept to himself for so long.

_Sebastian smiled to himself. "So I just literally made your heart skip a beat?" he asked, quickly changing into his shorts and tank top. He walked up behind Jeff and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I'm not mad, baby. Not at all. Sure I wish you'd told me sooner, I would have been more careful or something. But as long as it doesn't hurt you...then I'm not Mad." he said, kissing Jeff's neck lightly. "But I'm pretty impressed that I made your heart skip a beat" he said with a small smile._

"You didn't. My heart does that on its own. You made me faint" Jeff leaned back into Sebastian "we do have to be careful though, they said that if it gets to be too much I could have a heart attack from it all" Jeff sighed as he turned in Sebastian's arms. "I love you and thank you for understanding; this is a lot to handle at 17." He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready for all of this?"

_"I still think it was me" he said with a wink. He held Jeff tightly and kissed his hair. "I love you so much. And I'm prepared for everything. I'm here for you, always. And if it means you faint sometimes, then we'll take things slow. We'll go at a comfortable pace and I'll do whatever I can to keep you healthy." he said, tilting Jeff's chin up. "I love you, Jeffery. This doesn't change it."_

"It does change things though, I have to go to the doctor now' Jeff sighed taking his hand as they started to walk back to their dorm. "Fainting means I might need to get my pacemaker checked. I don't know if you saw my scar on my chest but I have one, I've had one since I was 7. They said that I'd be ok but once I became sexually active to be careful. I was doing ok until a couple months ago, now they want me to come in every time just to make sure I'm ok and nothing is failing." Jeff led them into their room, dropping Sebastian's hand, and then dropping onto his bed. "Isn't it funny how I'm not who anyone thinks I am? Even you"

_Sebastian listened as Jeff talked. He walked over to the bed and knelt down, taking Jeff's hands in his. "Listen to me, okay? So you have to go to the doctors. I'll come with you every time. You could go every day and I'd make sure I was there. So we have to go easy when we do things. That's fine by me. If, god forbid, you ever Have to have surgery, I'll be right there holding your hand when you wake up. And Jeff, that's what a relationship is about. Getting to know each other. And yeah, you have a heart condition, but it's just another thing I get to love about you." he said, kissing Jeff softly._

"You are way too good at getting me you know that" Jeff joked as their lips parted. "Sorry I ruined our fun time baby" Jeff sighed scooting back on his bed making room for his boyfriend. "Come cuddle with me handsome, I'm tired and I need my cute boyfriend to come hold me after our big win today"

_Sebastian smiled and climbed onto the bed, pulling Jeff into his arms. "You didn't ruin anything, pretty boy." he said, kissing Jeff's hair. He pulled Jeff close to him and grabbed the blanket, tucking it around both of them. "I love you so much, Jeffy." Sebastian said, running his fingers along Jeff's side._

"I love you more, hot lips and don't argue I control when you get some" Jeff laughed laying his head on Sebastian's chest. Jeff started to draw shapes on Sebastian's chest spelling out cute little things to him, like saying and things only the two of them understood.

_Sebastian closed his eyes and yawned, enjoying the relaxing time they were spending together. "You're adorable." he said as he figured out one of the sayings. He leaned his head on top of Jeff's and inhaled. "You're hair smells nice. Like...citrus...or something." he commented._

"it's the shampoo I use" Jeff smiled "baby if you're tired go to sleep, its ok today was the first time in a month you've played hard and I don't just mean in a sexual way." Jeff kissed Sebastian's cheek, "get some sleep I'll be here all night, you know I'm not moving." He started to hum a song under his breath as Jeff wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist

_Sebastian nodded and yawned again. "Will you sleep too? You need sleep." he said, kissing Jeff's hair. Before he could get an answer, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you Jeffy..." he said quietly as he let himself drift to sleep._

"I love you too Sabby" Jeff whispered. He knew he should get some sleep as well but it was hard to when the fear of heart setting in. He closed his eyes as he decided to push it all out of his mind. Right now they were state champions, he had the best boyfriend in the world and he wasn't going to let this slow him down. Jeff felt himself drifted as he mumbled the words "never back down"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebastian bit his lip as he waited for Jeff to come back to the room. Today was their trip to Jeff's doctor to talk to him about his heart. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His boyfriend wasn't okay...and there wasn't anything he could do about it. But of course, Sebastian always expected the worst. It was better than expecting better and ending up disappointed. He lay back on his bed and sighed, his mind overrun with his worries._

Jeff walked slugishly back to his room. It was the effect the meds had on him after all the testing they did at his appointments. He didn't have news yet; they said they'd call later. As he reached his room, he let out a sigh he had been holding in. He was excited to see his boyfriend again to just be held and not to think about the last three hours to much trying not to scratch at the open wound on his chest where they had to check his pacemaker. Jeff opened the door and without a word, laid down next to Sebastian putting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

_Sebastian gave Jeff a smile and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Jeff close to him and sighed. "How are you doing, sweetie?" he asked, knowing how the meds affected him. He ran his fingers down his boyfriends back slowly and kissed his hair. Sebastian bit his lip again, seeing and feeling how tense his boyfriend was. "What'd they say, love?" he asked softly, hoping it was good news._

Jeff kissed Sebastian's chest. "They said they'd call after they spent three hours playing with my pacemaker" Jeff pulled his sweatshirt back to reveal the gauze that sat high on his chest. It was slightly crimson from his blood proving they had done their job. "I hate these checkups, they fill me full of meds just to send me here to wait" Jeff nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "I wish you could have come with."

_Sebastian nodded and continued rubbing his back. "And how long has it been?" he asked as Jeff moved. He ran his fingers gently down the gauze then sighed "I wish I could have too...but as long as you're...okay now." he said, nodding to reassure them both. "And you will be fine. They'll call and say nothing is wrong." he said, kissing Jeff softly. "I just know it."_

Jeff looked at the time. "It's only been an hour and a half it can take six hours for results Seb" Jeff sighed. "I really can't have you being nervous ok?" Jeff kissed him softly. "If you can't handle this then let me know, we'll go back to being friends. Dealing with me and what i go through it's for the light heart or the type of guy who gets nervous." Jeff sat up, rubbing his head. "I love you Sebastian."

_Sebastian shook his head. "No. I want to deal with this. I want to be with you. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to be nervous. I love you and it kinda scares me that your heart isn't 100 percent." he said, holding Jeff tightly. "I don't want to just be friends. I want to be your boyfriend." Sebastian kissed Jeff slowly. "And I love you too. Forever." He said, leaning their foreheads together._

Jeff felt tears fall. "I love you so much and hate this. I'm in a freaking fog because of the medication. I don't know if i need surgery again or not. I know you're nervous but so am I and i just need you to be here for me." Jeff wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Can we just order in dinner and watch a movie or something? I want to forget what i had to do today. I just want to be with you right now please?"

_Sebastian wiped Jeff's tears as they fell. "Baby, I'll always be here for you. Even when I'm nervous, I'll be right here holding your hand through it all." he said, smiling softly. "And of course. What do you want?" he asked, pulling Jeff even closer to him. "We'll lay here and eat food and cuddle and watch a movie and I'll hold you until you fall asleep, okay? I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."_

I don't care" Jeff said snuggling into Sebastian's chest as they laid back against the wall. "Just as long as we can stay like this." Jeff pulled the blanket over them as he laced his fingers with Sebastian's. He closed his eyes not to sleep but just to breathe his boyfriend in, to let himself get lost in Sebastian.

_Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Of course, babe. How about...we order food later. We can just stay here and relax for a little bit." he offered, rubbing Jeff's back as he closed his eyes. He tucked the blanket up around them and squeezed Jeff's hand. "I love you so much." he whispered, kissing Jeff's hair softly. "I'll never let go. I've got you." he said, sighing softly._

"I'm hungry though, they don't let me eat before it" Jeff stated. "How about we get Chinese? Egg rolls sound really good to me" Jeff kissed his jaw. "I love you too, more then you know. Thank you, i have you too you know. If there's anything you need I'm always here for you know matter what" Jeff turned Sebastian's face down, kissing him softly. "No matter what. I'll always love you"

_Sebastian smiled and grabbed his phone, quickly calling in their order. Once he hung up, he pulled Jeff back into his arms. "There. It should be here in 20 minutes." he said, kissing Jeff softly. "And I know...I know you're always here for me..." he said softly. Sebastian smiled as Jeff kissed him. He parted the boys lips then pulled back slowly. "Hm...Quoting Whitney Houston, are we?" he asked with a smirk. "I will always love you too, Jeffy."_

Jeff shrugged "didn't mean to, i just was saying it Sebastian. That's all. I'm not joking around right now" He nuzzled back into his boyfriend's chest. All of a sudden sitting back up. "I have to change the gauze." Jeff got up from the bed grabbing his back pack and opening it. He opened the bag he had inside; it contained fresh gauze and tape to re-dress his wound. Jeff looked at Sebastian. "You want to see it?" he asked.

_Sebastian sighed. "Yeah. I know. And I was just trying to lighten the mood. Obviously a bad idea." he said, closing his eyes. As Jeff moved, he opened his eyes. He watched as Jeff got up and rifled through the bag. At the question, Sebastian bit his lip and felt the color drain from his face. "S-see it? Uh...I...No...I'm fine not seeing it." he said, looking away nervously._

Jeff nodded and kissed his cheek. "it's ok if you don't, sorry i snapped it's the meds still they'll wear off soon and i'll be me again" Jeff slowly pulled the gauze back to reveal the scar he was use to seeing. It was raised and inflamed as he wiped it was alcohol pads cleaning it of dry blood. Jeff gently pressed the gauze into place taping it back. He got up putting a shit of that let him still move around but would keep him warmer. He smiled as he walked back over kissing Sebastian softly. "I love you Sabby" he grinned. Jeff cuddled back up to him, "my sexy Sabby"

_Sebastian nodded and covered his eyes. "It's okay. I just hate when I make you mad." he said softly. When Jeff came back to the bed, he smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Jeffy." he said against the others lips. "I'd say you were sexy, but you're indescribable." Sebastian said, pulling his boyfriend closer. "You're everything I want and more. You're beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and stunning and stuff like that" Sebastian said, giggling softly._

"You giggled" Jeff grinned, "i like it. You should do that more for me. It's so cute on you" Jeff kissed him again. This time he took his time enjoying how their lips felt together. As they parted Jeff gave Sebastian a puzzling look." Sabby are you afraid of blood? Is that why you couldn't look at my scar? I mean i understand I'm just wondering why you would close your eyes so tight over it"

_Sebastian blushed. "I didn't giggle. I laughed quietly" he said, giggling again. He smiled into the kiss and pulled their bodies closer together. Once they pulled back, he licked his lips. "You taste like chocolate!" he said, kissing Jeff's nose. Sebastian sighed as Jeff posed the question. "I...well...Yeah. I...I hate blood. It makes me sick." he said, looking down. "But I'm going to force myself to get used to seeing it. So I can be with you no matter what."_

"It's not as much blood as you think it would be" Jeff stated cupping his boyfriend's cheek. "The pacemaker is close to my skin so they can get better access and i don't have like an actual pacemaker it's just like a pacemaker i guess. It records my heart and if i faint it restarts my heart." Jeff put Sebastian's hand lightly on top of the gauze "it kind of saves my life."

_Sebastian nodded as Jeff spoke. "I don't even know why I hate it. Someone can get a paper cut and I get sick." he said shrugging. "I just want to be able to be around you no matter what's going on." he said, looking up as Jeff moved his hand to the gauze. "If it saves your life, then I'm definitely forcing myself out of this fear." he said, running his fingers down his chest. "I love you so much, Jeffery...So incredibly much."_

"I love you more, so ha!" Jeff giggled. Jeff kissed Sebastian over and over again. "You're so cute, and i love you" talking between kisses. "So where is our food? Skinny boy needs his food." Jeff started to nip at Sebastian's neck, sucking at a spot suddenly.

_Sebastian shook his head. "No way, I love you more!" he exclaimed, kissing Jeff back sweetly. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck more and bit his lip, holding back a smile, when Jeff went to his neck. "I...dunno...hopefully soon." he said, as someone knocked on the door. "That'd be the food." he said, jumping up and going to the door. He returned with the food. "Here you go my pretty twig"_

"twig?" Jeff stated setting the food aside. "I'll show you what a twig can do" Jeff pushed Sebastian down on the bed, reattaching his lip to Sebastian's neck. He sucked spots, licking to soothe them. He left marks all over his boyfriend's neck, making it so that tomorrow the whole campus would know he was taken and well loved by his boyfriend. As Jeff sat back up, he grabbed an eggroll, sliding the whole thing into his mouth as he got off Sebastian's lap. He smirked eating his dinner.

_Sebastian moaned as Jeff went back to his neck, hitting all his weak points. "You're so mean!" he said, as his boyfriend pulled away. He sat up just in time to see Jeff devour the eggroll whole. "Holy fuck...Did you...all the way...no fuckin way!" he exclaimed, blushing brightly. "I hope you can do that with more things besides an eggroll!" Sebastian added with a wink._

Jeff winked, "you'd be surprised at what i can deep throat" He smirked as he offered one to Sebastian taking another from the bag for himself. He knew as he licked around it and sucked on it he was driving his boyfriend crazy but that was the fun of eating egg rolls if you asked Jeff.

_Sebastian turned his attention to his food, desperately trying to avoid looking at Jeff as he ate his eggrolls. "So Jeff. How's your food?" he asked, blushing slightly. He snuck a peak and giggled. "From the looks of it, you're enjoying it!" he said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "You're a tease, you know that?"_

"I do know that, and so do you. But you see after i get my results back and they say so, you get to be on the receiving end of my teasing and i can tell by the way you lick your lips you couldn't be more excited" Jeff bit into his egg roll winking at Sebastian. "How's is your dinner baby?"

_Sebastian smacked Jeff's arm lightly and laughed. "Well when you're over there basically blowing your eggroll, I get excited!" he exclaimed, taking another bite. "It's really good. Better than anything I'd be able to cook for us." he added, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Sebastian sat and looked at Jeff for a minute, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You are so beautiful Jeffy..."_

Jeff blushed softly. "No fair making me blush" Jeff stated as he finished his eggroll. Jeff nuzzled into Sebastian's neck as he smiled and kissed his jaw softly. "I love you, Sebastian Smythe." Jeff whispered. He laced their fingers once again. "i'm so glad I'm with you"

_Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist "I love you too, Jeffery Sterling. I've never been happier with you" he said, kissing him sweetly. "You wanna watch a movie now?" he asked, sliding his hand under the bottom of Jeff's shirt_

Jeff shuddered slightly at Sebastian's hand. "Yeah, why don't you see whats on" Jeff sighed "i don't care what he watch, I just like cuddling with you" Jeff ran his hand across Sebastian's stomach feeling his abs. He loved the feel of Sebastian against his hands.

_Sebastian grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He smiled as he felt Jeff's hand. "Would it be easier if I just had my shirt off?" he asked with a smirk. He kissed Jeff's cheek and settled on a random movie._

Jeff smiled and kissed Sebastian's jaw. "Yeah it would actually. I like feeling your skin against mine; it's just different i guess." Jeff didn't wait as he sat up pulling Sebastian's shirt off, then resettling next to him. He turned to watch the movie, still running his fingers along the lines of his boyfriend's abs.

_Sebastian smiled and pulled Jeff close to him. "I like feeling your skin against me too, baby." he said, leaning his head on top of Jeff's. "I like holding you too. And cuddling with you and kissing you and everything with you." he said, kissing Jeff's hair. "I kinda really love you. Did you know that?" he said, giggling softly._

"I believe i do" Jeff smiled. Just then his cell phone went off. All color left his face as he grabbed it. He knew the number and the meaning behind the call. Jeff swallowed hard as he answered. "Hello...yes...i see...yeah...i'm sure...ok...ok...yep...no i understand..." Jeff sighed "alright, bye" As Jeff hung up he buried his face in Sebastian's chest all of a sudden wanting to forget the phone call had even happened. "I need a new one; i'm scheduled for surgery next week."

_Sebastian held his breath as Jeff was on the phone. Once he was done, he sighed and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "It'll be okay baby...I'll be right there with you." he said, kissing Jeff's hair. "You'll be just fine once you get your new one, okay? I promise you'll be fine." Sebastian bit his lip and held Jeff tighter_

Jeff could feel himself shake as he started to cry again. "I hope so, i hate these stupid surgeries. I hate this, i hate my heart. It's so weak..." Jeff whispered those last words. "I'm so weak" He couldn't form sentences anymore as he cried harder.

_Sebastian held Jeff as he cried, rubbing his back slowly. "Shh...You're not weak, baby. You're so strong. And you'll get through this. I know you will." he whispered, kissing Jeff's hair. "You're gonna be fine, love."_

Jeff slowed his crying as he sat back. "Sabby this is my third one, they say after this there is no more. Either your heart fixes itself or you're done" Jeff wiped his tears. "I'm 17 i don't want to be done. I don't want to die" Jeff bit his lip. He had never been more fearful in his life. "I want forever with you."

_Sebastian held Jeff's face in his hands, gently moving his thumbs over his cheek bones. "You won't die. I won't allow it." he said, kissing Jeff's lips softly. "It'll work this time sweetie...okay? Just don't think about the negative." he said softly. "You'll have forever with me, Jeffy. I promise. I'm yours forever"_

Jeff leaned in kissing Sebastian. "I love you" he mumbled as he laid back on his boyfriend's bed pulling him with. He ran his hands down Sebastian's bare back feeling the way his muscles moved. Jeff parted his lips, letting their tongues dance; he didn't want to think anymore he just wanted to feel his boyfriend all around him.

_Sebastian smiled into the kiss. He kept one hand on Jeff's waist and the other tangled in his hair. After a few minutes he pulled back, breathless. "Wow...you are...so amazing." he said, kissing Jeff's bottom lip. "I love you so much."_

"I love you too" Jeff caressed his cheek. "Can we just cuddle and sleep? I think i need to just go to sleep after everything today." Jeff laid his boyfriend back, laying his head on Sebastian's chest. "Thank you for being here for me, i don't think a lot of people could handle this. This is only the beginning though. I hope you're ready"

_Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." he said, turning off the light. "I love you so much. I'll always be here for you. And I'm ready for whatever's ahead. I'll stand by you no matter what." he said, kissing Jeff softly. "Now sleep, my love. I'll hold you all night and never leave your side."_

"I'll never leave yours" Jeff yawned. He felt something come over him as his eyelids drooped. He wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, his eyes closing. He yawned, mumbling things. Most importantly he mumbled i love you and about his future with the boy that held him as he finally drifted to sleep that night.

_Sebastian relaxed as Jeff fell asleep, knowing that he was finally relieved of the tension that riddled his body. He held his boyfriend tightly as his own eyes began to close and tiredness took over him, pulling him into a much needed sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: so what do you guys think so far? Please let me know. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in the hospital bed as they hooked up the monitors prepping him for his surgery. He slipped on the cap to cover his hair, laughing and joking with his mom about how it would mess up his hair. He checked the door with a worried look.<p>

"Jeffery, he'll come" she smiled, taking his hand.

"I know, I just want to see him before they put me under." he replied as the nurse attached his I.V. starting the drip that soon they would use to put him to sleep.

_Sebastian bolted into the hospital, having just come from his last class. He went to the front desk and got Jeff's room number then ran up the stairs. Sebastian bit his lip as he walked down the hallway, finding the room easily. He walked in, smiling at his boyfriend. "Hey there, beautiful." he said, walking over to the bed. Sebastian looked up and saw a woman standing on the other side. "Oh, hello. I'm Sebastian Smythe." he said, holding out his hand to whomever he was about to meet._

"Hi there, I'm Emily Sterling, Jeffery's mom" she took his hand shaking it. Jeff looked up at Sebastian and pouted.

"Hey I'm over here and about to go under the knife you can talk to my mom later first i need you" Jeff pulled Sebastian's attention from his mom.

She laughed,"I'll give you boys some time to be, Jeffery they'll be in in 15 minutes to give you the meds" She smiled again as he walked out. Once she was out of sight, Jeff pulled Sebastian down, kissing him slowly.

_Sebastian looked down at Jeff then back at his mom, smiling as she walked out. He sat next to Jeff as they kissed, slowly pulling back after a few seconds. "You'll be fine, okay?" he said, running his hand down his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be right here when you wake up, love. Just, don't think about the bad. And don't deny it. I know you're freaking out." Sebastian said, kissing Jeff's nose._

Jeff sighed and nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "I know i am, but why shouldn't i? Do you see everything I'm hooked up to? Then after this isn't no school for two months, then light classes, i can't get pumped so no sport" Jeff sighed again. He closed his eyes and just breathed in his boyfriend's scent starting to hum a song that he always hummed when he had to go through days like this. Jeff started to sing softly, "If i lay here, if i just lay here, would lay with me and just forget the world..."

_Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jeff and closed his eyes. "Jeffy. I'll be by your side through all of this. I'll even drop a class to be able to be with you." he said, kissing Jeff's temple. As he listened to him sing, his eyes started watering. "You have to be okay, because i love you. And I don't ever want to be without you." he opened his eyes and looked at Jeff. "So you will go in there, and have a kick ass surgery and you will come out just fine." he said, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips._

Jeff kissed him back as his mom walked back in. She smiled and cleared her throat. Jeff sighed as they parted; he laid his head on Sebastian's chest. "Yes mom?" he replied.

"The nurse is coming, Sebastian can be there but i don't suggest you be doing that when she walks in" she stated. As the nurse walked in she smiled at the boys, Jeff intertwining their hands.

"Hey Jeff" the nurse said softly, she had known him of long ago, "so i see you have a boyfriend now. Good for you honey. You know how this works, in about ten minutes you'll be asleep and then we'll take you back ok?" she smiled at the boys offering her hand to Sebastian. "I'm nurse Ellie, by the way. I've known Jeff since he was 7"

_Sebastian blushed as Jeff's mom came in. "Sorry..." he said, blushing even more. As their hands found each other, he squeezed Jeff's tightly. "You'll be fine baby." he said as the nurse walked in. Sebastian listened to what she was telling Jeff then smiled at her. He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Sebastian. Jeff's boyfriend. But I guess you figured that out." he said, growing more nervous with each second. Once the nurse turned on the drip and walked out, Sebastian held Jeff tightly. "I love you so much, okay? I'll be right here holding your hand when you wake up." he said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "Be brave, okay baby?"_

Jeff nodded feeling the meds affects after only 5 minutes. "I love you Sab" he said softly. Jeff kissed him once more before falling completely asleep. Mrs. Sterling sighed.

"Come on Sebastian, he's asleep and they'll be in to get him soon" she helped him off the bed as Ellie walked in. She re-adjusted the bed to lay Jeff flat. With the help of other nurses they moved him to the stretcher. Ellie turned and smiled at Sebastian.

"He'll be fine; it's a 5 hour surgery, 8 at the most." She smiled again and followed them out toward the surgery bay. Emily wrapped her arm around Sebastian.

"So tell me about you" they sat down in the chairs as the waiting started.

_Sebastian stood up and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. He smiled at Ellie and nodded, watching them take his boyfriend out of the room. He sat next to Mrs. Sterling_ _and sighed. "Well, to start...I love Jeff. A lot. And I know this is a tough situation...but I'm determined to stay with him and help him through this. I'd never do anything to hurt your son. He's incredible." he said, smiling softly. "Me...Well. I come from an obnoxiously rich family. It got in the way of my parent's attitudes, but not mine. I hate it actually." he said, sighing. "I love lacrosse. And music. And singing. Oh and my favorite food is pasta." Sebastian looked at Mrs. Sterling_ _and smiled. "There's other stuff...but nothing of importance. It's mostly just stuff about my family not wanting me anymore, which is why I'm at Dalton now."_

"Well he loves you as well and you don't have to defend yourself to me, Sebastian. In fact, it seems to me you need to let yourself break down some with all you're going through being with him. He needs you to be strong when he's around but he's not here right now." she rubbed his back pulling him in like a loving mother would do. "It's ok to cry and be scared. Let yourself cry"

_Sebastian bit his lip as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I'm s-so scared...I...I just don't know what to do..." he said, biting his lip again to stop the tears. "I love him so much...and i hate that he has to go through this. I wish it was me..." he said, wiping away his tears. "S-sorry...I don't usually cry..." Sebastian said, straightening himself out._

Mrs. Sterling rubbed his back more. "It's ok, i told you. You need to cry, it's a lot to take on not only as his friend but as someone who loves him so much. Don't stop yourself right now, let it all out now, he'll need you better later" She kissed his hair. "He loves you a lot too, he talks about you all the time to us, he actually gushes more or less."

_Sebastian sniffled again, the tears resuming. "I just...I worry I'll hurt him...like I'll do something and his heart will stop." he said softly, playing with his fingers nervously. "He t-talks about me?" he asked, turning his head to look at Mrs. Sterling. "And...You guys don't mind? Like...that he has a boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's incredible..." he said, resting his head in his hands as he kept crying silently._

Emily pulled him back to let Sebastian cry into her shoulder. "No we don't mind. His uncle is gay as well, married in fact. His father will be here later and can't wait to meet you. I'm guessing yours aren't very supportive?" she asked kissing his hair. "you won't hurt him, I'm sure you'll be just fine with him as long as you both listen to what the doctor has to say when it comes to re building up his heart again

_Sebastian nodded and sniffled softly. "My parents...they kind of left me...after I told them. They shipped me here and cut off all connections with them." he said, shaking his head. "Apparently I wasn't the rich boy my dad tried to raise me as." Sebastian sighed and pulled at the elastic on his wrist, distracting him from his worries. "I just...I'd hate to do anything to hurt Jeff or put him in danger. He's my world...He was the first person at Dalton to reach out to me and talk to me. He was my first best friend."_

"Well you can be a part of our family now" she said softly, putting her hand on his to stop the snapping. "I'm a psychologist; i know what those are for. If you need someone I'm here as a mom and as a doctor" She lightly kissed his forehead. "No child deserves what your parents did to you, and you'll only put Jeff in danger if you out yourself in danger. You need to stop with this and find a better way to let go. You know why he writes don't you?"

_Sebastian nodded and looked down at his wrist. "I've...I've never actually cut myself..." he said softly. "Or done anything to hurt myself. I just...this helps. It takes my mind off of things and makes myself focus on the pain." he said, biting his lip. "I...Yeah, he told me why he writes." Sebastian said, leaning his head on to Mrs. Sterling's shoulder. "How long until he'll be out of surgery?"_

"A couple more hours" replied a thicker looking man. He was Jeff's height with graying hair. "You must be Sebastian. I'm Mitchell Sterling, Jeff's father. It's nice to put a face to a name and such a kind face as well" He was wearing a white coat and blue scrubs. "Sebastian, Jeff's dad is a doctor here. He's actually a neurologist"

_Sebastian stood up and smiled, holding his hand out once again. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. Your son's boyfriend." He said, smiling nervously. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. I've heard only great things about you." He looked at Mrs. Sterling then back at Mr. Sterling. "A neurologist? That's incredible! My father was actually an anesthesiologist." he said, sitting back down._

Mr. Sterling smiled. "Nice to meet you Sebastian, you're exactly as Jeff described you although i wish i could have met you under better circumstances. He loves you a lot as i can see you love him as well. We all know sitting through this is not anyone's cup of tea." He nodded "I overheard about your parents, I'm truly sorry about that son. As my wife said you are more than welcome to spend time with our family"

_Sebastian shrugged. "It's really no big deal...I mean, they left 3 years ago." he said, pulling at the rubber band again. "And thank you. I'd be more than happy to spend time with you all. You're so nice, and welcoming. It's a breath of fresh air...a nice change from my family." he said, giving them both a smile. "So...I mean...Jeff will be okay...right? Like he won't...the surgery won't go bad..?"_

Mrs. Sterling hugged him. "It should go fine, it normally does."

"The complications can come after the surgery when he's in recovery, it can be painful with the healing is all so tend to stay to his right side. He's lucky though, i've got pull so you get to stay with him all week here at the hospital and you don't need to worry about Dalton that's covered as well." Mr. Sterling added.

_Sebastian looked up. "Really? I...I can stay with him?" he asked, a smile appearing on his face. "That's...wow...I was ready to fake swine flu or something and call in sick." he said, his shoulders relaxing a little bit. "I just have a question...when you say...complications...what exactly do you mean?" he asked, nervously licking his lips._

"right now while they have him in surgery, there's a machine that's doing all the work for his heart, so once they get it going again it can give out once and a while they're getting the pacemaker to the right setting. He may basically have a heart attack on you again" Mr. Sterling stated, putting his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "He'll be fine in the end"

_Sebastian bit his lip and looked down. "A h-heart attack?" he asked. "Isn't that...serious?" Sebastian looked up, his eyes full of worry. He shook away his nervousness and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I promised him I'd be there for him no matter what. And I don't break my promises." Sebastian stated, nodding to himself._

"It's no different than what happened when you two where in the shower then other week. Only this time he'll have a medical staff here to help" Mrs. Sterling kissed his hair. There was a creak as the door swung open, Ellie smiling as they wheeled Jeff in a huge gauze dressing on his chest.

"It went well," she told the three of them "he'll be awake soon." Ellie helped them move Jeff back to his bed, propping him up some and tucking him in.

"Sebastian, why don't you go lay with him?" Mr. Sterling suggested, "I need to get back to work and so does Emily."

_Sebastian nodded and stood up. "Thank you both...for talking to me." he said, watching them leave. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled before climbing into the bed next to him and pulling him into his arms. He kissed Jeff's hair and gently rubbed his arm, hoping he'd wake up sooner than. Sebastian closed his eyes and started humming softly, happy to have Jeff back with him._


End file.
